1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket having means fo removing an IC package placed on the IC socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat IC package is conventionally placed on an IC socket to allow terminals of the flat IC package to be superposed on and brought into contact with terminals of the IC socket and, in that state, to form an electric connection between the IC package and a printed board or apparatus through the medium of the IC socket.
Generaly, the IC socket is provided with a cover and a lock means for locking the cover for the purpose of retaining the IC package in its connected condition. The cover is pivotally attached to one end of the IC socket so that it can be opened and closed relative to the IC socket. The cover is closed onto the IC socket, the terminals of the connected component are pressed down by a pressing portion projecting in the shape of a pillow from the inner surface of the cover, and a lock lever is engaged with the free end of the cover. As a result, the cover is retained in the closed state and the IC package is retained on the IC socket.
When the IC package is to be removed from the IC socket, it is generally taken out of the IC socket with the fingers. The IC package, however, is usually a flat component, and since it has a few portions which can be grasped, it is difficult to rapidly extract the IC package from the IC socket. Careless extraction causes minute lead wires to be deformed or bent. When the IC socket is used for the purpose of inspecting the quality of IC packages, frequent extraction of the IC package is required. Therefore, simplification of the extracting process has been desired.